


sweet lips against mine

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Girl Direction, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, cis girl zayn, porn with feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam counts himself lucky; Zayn is everything he ever could have dreamt of in a girlfriend. That and much, <em>much</em> more. It’s not just that she’s stunningly pretty with her dark, long hair and warm eyes, often sparkling with barely hidden mischief.</p><p>At least when she’s not napping against his shoulder. Or anywhere she can get away with it, really. Then she’s just soft and cuddly, small like she rarely seems when she’s awake.</p><p>She’s sweet, and caring, and she always, always knows exactly what he wants. What he needs. It’s good she is, since he’s still bad at asking for it. She likes it when he does, though. Like him blushing so hard it feels like his cheeks are on fire, and how he’s so restless he only just can be still.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Liam likes to get pegged, and Zayn's more than willing to give it to him.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet lips against mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.
> 
> Um, I wanted more pegging fic, and then this happened. Oops?

Liam counts himself lucky; Zayn is everything he ever could have dreamt of in a girlfriend. That and much, _much_ more. It’s not just that she’s stunningly pretty with her dark, long hair and warm eyes, often sparkling with barely hidden mischief.

 

At least when she’s not napping against his shoulder. Or anywhere she can get away with it, really. Then she’s just soft and cuddly, small like she rarely seems when she’s awake.

 

She’s sweet, and caring, and she always, always knows exactly what he wants. What he needs. It’s good she is, since he’s still bad at asking for it. She likes it when he does, though. Like him blushing so hard it feels like his cheeks are on fire, and how he’s so restless he only just can be still.

 

Some days she likes to draw it out of him, see how long he can go without outright asking for it, how desperate she can make him with whispered little promises. Sometimes she snaps before him, though, and takes him to bed and picks him apart until he promises to tell her next time.

 

He would promise her anything at _any_ time. So maybe it’s no different from when she calls him from work and asks him to pick up smokes for her on the way home. He’d follow through; if only they didn’t both like it just they way it works for them now.

 

He’s half-way into winning the race against Louis’ car, which is difficult as it is even without Louis’ foot pushing into his ribs every time Louis thinks he’s cheating. (He’s not, though. If anyone it’s Louis who is, with his dirty little tricks. And his awful, smelly feet.)

 

Zayn walking back into Louis’ living room - well, bedroom might be more like it since they’re on his bed - doesn’t help his concentration at all. Her long legs are mostly bare because of her tiny, black shorts and the tattoos on her thighs make his mouth water.

 

Louis swears loudly, when she walks straight past the telly, but miraculously neither of them actually die.

 

She drops down next to him, leaning in close to murmur, “It’s one of those nights.” He can feel her smirk against his neck, wide and dirty, and he knows what’s coming next. Luckily, the noises from the telly drown out her silky voice. “Think I want to fuck you tonight, babe. Would you like that?”

 

Liam drives his car off the road, ignoring Louis’ victorious shout as he shivers and bites his lip hard to stop himself from saying anything embarrassing in front of Louis.

 

It would not be the first time. But still, it’s unnecessary to give Louis even more stuff to mock him about. Of course, he’s painfully fond about it, but Liam still likes his face to not be tomato red at the most horrible times.

 

“Don’t know what you just said,” Louis tells Zayn, arching one eyebrow high. “Not sure I want to know, dude. But can you please be here all the time.”

 

“I’m pretty sure Zayn is not a dude,” Liam laughs, almost choking on his own spit when she pokes a long, slender finger in his side and widens her eyes comically big.

 

“I’m not?” she asks slowly, looking faux surprised. And worse, ready to say something slightly inappropriate about their sex life.

 

“Don’t be dumb.” Louis rolls his eyes. “She’s my bro, Liam.”

 

Liam bats away Louis’ foot, temporary so distracted by Zayn that he forgot to entertain him, and that never ends well. “I think we need to go home. Do that thing.”

 

Louis laughs at them when they leave.

 

They walk back to the flat, holding hands and chatting idly about the hours they spent apart - too many according to Liam, but it’s always too many. Liam can’t stop his brain from going back to those few words she uttered before, ‘I want to fuck you’, even when she tells him about how she almost got fired when she told off a customer for being rude to her new co-worker Niall. He listens to her, but it’s like his brain is already hazy, everything a bit foggy with how much he wants it.

 

The walk isn’t long, but it feels like ages until they’re home, with the door safely closed behind them.

 

Zayn smacks a quick kiss on his cheek, high up where his blush is most prominent and pats his bum once. “Think we should take a shower. Then get me all done up for you.”

 

Liam nods eagerly, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste to get to the bathroom. Blushing when Zayn laughs, he starts to undress. There’s no time to give her a proper show, her resting a shoulder against the doorframe with her arms crossed as she watches him openly, eyes hot on him - she seems so cool, but he knows she’s as into it as he is. So he chucks his t-shirt off, gazing up at her as he starts to push his jeans down.

 

“You want it some much, babe,” Zayn teases, when his cock bobs free, already more than half-hard, swaying as he takes a step towards her. “Maybe I should fuck you against the sink. Let yourself watch how pretty you are when you take my cock.”

 

It’s tempting. Fuck, it is. But Liam shakes his head and pushes closer to her, leans down until he can press his face against her neck. “No, want to make you come first.”

 

“You want to eat me out?” Zayn skims her hands down his back until her fingertips trace the top of his arse, nails digging in slightly when he nods and moans. “Get me out of these things then,” she adds, when he doesn’t do anything else, just breathes in the sweetness of her skin. “Want your tongue on me, babe.”

 

His hands are clumsy when he drags the tank top over her head, shaking with how keen he his to touch every inch of her. “So pretty,” he murmurs, fingers tracing along the underwire of her hot pink bra, pleased that she takes a shuddering breath.

 

She’s so, so beautiful. All of her skin calling out for him to touch, and he can almost not decide where to touch first; her nipples visible through the lace, or the soft skin on her belly. Or maybe her thighs that have been taunting him since she left his bed this morning.

 

“Liam,” she mumbles, shifting from foot to foot as his fingers paint small patterns on her skin. “If you don’t touch me, I will -”

 

She stops talking, abruptly, when he pushes down to lick at one nipple through the flimsy fabric, so he doesn’t know _what_ she meant to threaten him with. Probably something she never would withhold in the first place; she’s not cruel, even if she likes to tease him an awful lot.

 

“Liam,” she repeats, sounding strained when he nips at her pointed nub. She fists one hand in the curls starting to grow out on the top of his head.

 

He doesn’t stop, wanting to make her shake under his mouth, knowing that she’s close to it already since he can feel her cunt hot against his palm when he presses it flat against her. But then she pulls him off of her with a firm grip. “But,” he complains, pouting when she shakes his head at him.

 

She giggles, reaching back to open her bra, letting it drop to the floor. “You can do that later, Li.” When he makes a happy noise in the back of his throat, she just smiles wider, pinching one nipple between her fingertips as he watches her.

 

Liam still can’t believe she asked him out in the first place, and he’s so, so tempted just to drop to his knees right there and push his mouth against her. But she wanted a shower, so maybe he just should help her out of her clothes instead.

 

Like she asked him to do.

 

“Good boy,” she murmurs, stroking her fingers through his hair as he bends down to pop the buttons free on her shorts, and then pushes them down with her knickers. “You take such good care of me.”

 

Pleased, he smiles up at her, fingers resting low on her stomach. He waits for her to tell him what to do.

 

“Let’s get in the shower, Li,” she tells him, taking his hand to lead him there.

 

When she’s managed to get the water a nice temperature, not too scolding hot, she puts at hand on his shoulder, guiding him down. It’s hard to breath properly with the water sliding down his face, but he’s not too concerned. Liam doesn’t care about that or the hard tiles underneath his knees when he’s on his knees for Zayn.

 

“Well,” she teases, one hand back on the top of his head. “You should put those pretty lips of your to use, babe.”

 

Nodding, he shuffles forward until he can press a soft kiss on her labia. Then one more when she moans softly. “Want to make you feel good.” He gazes up at her, takes in her dark eyes and her breasts rising with every pull of air she drags in.

 

“You always make me feel good,” she says softly.

 

Even if he could stare at her all day, Liam knows he can’t wait long to put his mouth on her, the water will be cold in not too long. With one hand on her hip to keep her steady, he licks a long swipe up her cunt, parting her folds so he can rub the tip of his tongue against her clit. He does it again, and again. Until her knees almost give out, and he has to hold her up against the shower wall.

 

“Liam,” she groans, letting him lift one leg until it rests over his shoulder. “Fuck, that feels so good.”

 

Mumbling out a wordless response against her skin, he goes back to licking at her wet cunt. He knows she’s got no way to tell what he says - not that he knows himself - he just needs her to know that he listens to her. As he fucks his tongue into her, she grips his hair harder, hips jerking under his mouth as he puts more effort into making her come, the slow tease from before forgotten as he feels her slick wet his chin.

 

“Fuck,” she groans, tipping her head back.

 

Liam moans with her, feeling woozy with how much he needs her, his ignored cock rock-hard between his legs as she twists into his mouth. He can feel her tremble, and there’s a tell-tale whine in the back of her throat as she comes, her slick sticky on his tongue as he fucks into her one last time.

 

“So good,” she slurs, patting at his head with a clumsy hand when he presses a kiss against her clit. “So, so good.”

 

His legs wobble when he gets up and pushes her against the wall, his cock sliding easily on her wet skin. “Please, Zayn,” he mumbles, sure he’s going to come long before she gets her strap-on in him, so pent up already.

 

Zayn hums, kissing the skin below his collarbone before she pushes him away with gentle hands. “Let’s get me ready for you.”

 

He lets Zayn dry him off with a towel, almost vibrating on the spot as the towel touches the swollen head of his cock before dragging down his legs. She’s quick about it, the two of them barely dry before she nudges him in the right direction.

 

She pushes him down on the bed, turning her back to him to get her toys; neatly collected in a box. “The purple one okay?”

 

Lost in the view of her bum, the dip of her back, he forgets to answer her. It’s first when she turns around, pushing the side of her hair that’s still long away until she can look at him properly. “Use your words, Li.”

 

“Please,” he mumbles, shifting closer to her, almost unconsciously.

 

Soon, she stands in front of him, looking straight at him as she pulls the harness up her hips. The strap-on is double-ended, and she lets out a pleased sound as she pushes the smaller tip into her cunt, moving around until it settles nicely in her.

 

Liam feels hypnotized. His eyes fixate on Zayn’s body, where the leather of the straps digs in on the softer parts of her hips, and the way the purple toy between her legs move with her.

 

She catches him staring, not that he tries to hide it - they are way past that. “You want it in you?” she teases, wrapping her fingers around the length.

 

“Please,” he repeats, pulling at his bottom lip with sharp teeth.

 

Nodding to herself, she lets go of the toy. “On your hands and knees for me, love.” When she takes place behind him, her small hands touch the skin on the backside of his thighs, skimming  up until her hot fingertips press against his hole.

 

“Zayn,” he murmurs, dropping down on his elbows. She’s barely touched him yet, and his cock is dripping precome, his belly warm and squirmy.

 

“Shh,” she mumbles, hands dropping from his skin. He’s about to protest, but then he hears the snick of the lube and the words die in the back of his mouth.

 

She talks him through it, murmuring soft words as she pushes the first finger into him; the spread of it’s not wide, but it’s long and slippery, and he starts to move into her almost at once. His body relaxes into it, his limbs becoming looser and softer every time she moves into him.

 

“More. Please,” he groans, when he’s certain she’s just teasing him, just wants to see how much she can make him beg.

 

“Sure,” she murmurs, wedging another finger into him. This one stretches him wider, makes him arch his back harder to get her fingertips just where he needs them. She’s sloppier, too, adding more lube than is probably needed, and it feels so good he almost can’t keep himself up. The mess they make, precome smeared on his stomach, lube on his skin and on the sheets, he couldn't care less about.

 

Liam’s so hot, Zayn’s fingers slowly making him feel like he’s made of sugar, about to melt into the bed from her touch.

 

With three fingers in him, she deems him ready for her cock. “Want you on your back today, Li,” she tells him, letting her fingers slide from his hole.

 

“Yeah,” he mumbles, moving around until he’s on his back for him. He’s so, so hard; the foreskin pulled back tight and the tip shiny with precome. Still, he doesn’t touch his cock, watches her closely instead as she takes place between his legs. Watches as she dribbles lube on the toy, spreading the slick around until it’s shiny with it.

 

“You’ve been so good,” she mumbles, looking a bit frazzled around the edges now, too. Her skin is a light pink; cheeks flushed, and her eyes are dark and blown wide. “Just like you always are, babe.”

 

Liam nods, spreading his legs wider for her, wanting her closer. He tilts his arse towards her, groaning loudly as she slides the tip of the toy against him, snubbing against his hole on every upstroke.

 

“Fuck,” she groans, pausing to gaze down at him. “You’re so pretty like this.” Then she starts to fuck her way into him, pushing in a little bit before pulling back again, fucking him open bit by bit.

 

When she’s all the way in him, she’s leaned over him, with her hips pushing his legs apart so she can get close to him. Bending down to suck his bottom lip between her lips, nipping at the already swollen skin, she starts to fuck him properly. Both of them moaning into each others mouths, they move against each other, her smaller body pushing him down into the bed with every thrust she makes.

 

Liam’s cock leaks precome heavily as the toy rubs against his prostate, and he can feel himself clench around it, almost there. “Oh god,” he groans, tipping her head back on the pillow.

 

She pauses, lifting herself up until she’s kneeling between his thighs, the toy still shoved all the way in him. “You close, Li?”

 

“Yeah,” he moans, putting his feet on the bed so he can rock himself on the toy wedged deep in him. Shivering with anticipation when Zayn closes her eyes and nods to herself, he puts his hands on her tits, squeezing them as she starts to move again, nipples pink and pretty between his fingertips.

 

He comes first, fingers slipping off of Zayn’s breasts as his cock pulses between them, come spurting wet and messy on his belly and chest as she fucks him through it. Every thrust into him also push her closer to the edge, tiny moans coming from her that’s barely heard over his own groans. Even with the loud buzz in his head, Liam still notices them.

 

“Fuck,” he mumbles, almost too sensitive now that he’s come, but still more than happy to let Zayn do whatever she pleases with him. His hands move down from her belly to her hips, fingers flexing against the sweaty skin as she moves into him one, two, three more times. “Want you to come again.”

 

“Not gonna be a problem,” she giggles, pressing herself in deep one more time. “You want to put your mouth on me again.”

 

Liam groans, fingertips digging in hard as he nods. His head spins with how much he wants to feel the taste of her on his tongue.

 

“Of course you do.” She smiles, both dirty and kind at the same time. Then she moves to get out of him, tutting him when he makes a move as to drag her back again. “You always want that.” She’s not lying, so he smiles back instead of saying anything.

 

He watches he lie back on the bed, unstrapping the belt around her hips and taking the toy out of her. She’s so beautiful, her skin shiny with sweat, and come, and lube. He’s never wanted anyone like he wants her.

 

“Come on then,” she murmurs, poking his cheek with a finger when he just keeps on looking at her. “Make me come.”

 

Liam scrambles to get up from the bed, moving around until he’s flat on his stomach between her legs, face close to her cunt; close enough to breath on her, to see her pink and slick for him, but not quite touching.

 

“Come on then,” she urges, raising her hips up.

 

Then he pushes two fingers into her, licking around them once before he flicks his tongue against her clit. Dragging his fingers almost all the way out, he pushed them in fast again, sucking her her clit between his lips. She moans, legs squeezing hard around his head as she comes, fluttering slick and wet around his fingers.

 

“Fuck,” she groans, body relaxing back into the bed. “Come up here and cuddle me.”

 

“Maybe we should shower,” he suggests, kissing her hipbone softly before he moves up to lie beside her.

 

She just shakes her head, curling up close to him, with her head on his chest. “Later,” she mumbles against his skin, almost half-asleep already.

  


**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/116227191359/sweet-lips-against-mine-misslii-one-direction) or just come say 'hi' :-)


End file.
